


Back Into Focus

by CoralBlush



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I haven't written fics for years!, M/M, Okumuracest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralBlush/pseuds/CoralBlush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wonders why everything in the world seems blurry lately. Maybe he should consult Yukio about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into Focus

            Okumura Rin had just failed to dodge a flying piece of chalk thrown by his angry History teacher. To say that he was flabbergasted was an understatement. He usually never missed at dodging except if it was his twin brother throwing the chalk. He. Never. Missed.

 

            Something must have been really off about him. As hard as he tried to focus, everything was blurry. It was true that his vision seemed somewhat clouded lately but they would clear after applying ointment for tired eyes. Shura had given him a large bottle of eye treatment solution, thinking all the training was doing a number on his vision considering the training room was dimly lit. Hmm… Rin was very sure that everything was not as blurry yesterday. Or even the day before. Perhaps he was sick? Maybe he should consult Yukio during lunch. The boy would know. In fact, Rin doubted there was even anything Yukio didn’t know.

 

            When lunctime rolled around, Rin wasted no time running to find Yukio, whose fangirls promptly dispersed upon the sight of Rin. Probably still thought he was a thug, his mind chuckled. How convenient. Rubbing his eyes to somewhat clear his vision, he grabbed Yukio’s hand and led him to the park where they usually enjoyed their lunchboxes. Rin ignored the onlookers’ squeals of amusement as he led Yukio by the hand Ughh, why were the girls even squealing in the first place? Weren’t they scared of him? He wondered. Oh well… He was busy being thankful to Yukio for not complaining

 

            He expected his brother to at least look worried. Instead, the latter looked amused. “Why in the world are you smiling like that? I’m serious here!” the half-demon huffed indignantly. Yukio was starting to give him the creep!

 

            Yukio chuckled. “Sorry, sorry, Nii-san. I just… it’s just. Um, follow me.” Still smiling, Yukio beckoned for Rin to follow him, still carrying his bento. Rin wondered why it was necessary for them to go elsewhere to discuss his problem. Was it life-threatening? All forms of negative thoughts buzzed like flies in his head as he followed his younger twin down a familiar corridor into a much more familiar room. Geh! The preparation room! Rin blushed darkly. Over the past few months, that particular room had been associated with stolen kisses, warm breath and wandering hands.

 

            “Um… Yukio? Why are we here?” Rin asked, slightly fidgety and nervous. Yukio didn’t answer but simply rummaged through the drawers with a low hum, sending shivers down Rin’s spine. Yukio seemed happy somehow. Rin decided to sit on a chair facing the door, unable to fathom how this was going to solve his problem but he figured staring at the door was far better than staring at Yukio. In this room where there were only the two of them, Rin tried not to remember how good and fluttery Yukio’s kisses were…

 

            …until a pair of hands grazed his cheeks softly. Rin yelped involuntarily, his blush turning darker in anticipation. He was confused when the hands retreated, only to reappear holding a pair of spectacles, which was placed neatly on the bridge of Rin’s nose. He blinked a few times, blurry vision clearing and sharpening after a few blinks. “Hey,” he started. “It’s… not blurry anymore…?”

 

            Yukio chuckled as his twin sat up and awkwardly looked around the room, squinting at every writing he could find on the wall and marvelling at how clear his vision was compared to just a few minutes ago. With a warm smile, Yukio pulled Rin into his arms and whispered into the latter’s ears, "This is my old pair from three years ago. We’re more alike than we think we are, aren’t we?”

 

            Rin spluttered when the whisper ended with a lick. He turned in Yukio’s arms to retort but the move was welcomed instead by happy kisses on his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and a small peck on the mouth. “Now, Niisan, let’s figure out how to make it work with two pairs of spectacles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from an old-timer XD  
> I finally stopped thinking too much and posted something to honour my endless love for the Okumura twins. The last time I wrote a fanfic, AO3 wasn't around yet. I feel so old now lol. I hope this short drabble can somehow reopen my half-closed window of relaxation. I used to find so much peace in writing (although the majority of my pieces were angst!)
> 
> See you around!


End file.
